Shopping with Sho
by color-schemes
Summary: Shoko takes Sho shopping. Set in the middle of Chapter 144.


_Title: Shopping with Sho_

_Summary: Shoko takes Sho shopping. Set in the middle of Chapter 144._

_Disclaimer: Skip Beat! = not mine._

* * *

What most people didn't understand about Shou was that he was just a kid.

A big, overgrown, immature, selfish, tantrum-throwing, temperamental, egocentric, maddening kid.

You could not be around him as long as Shoko had and not figure that out. All the same, you were also bound to fall into the spell of charm he weaved around himself. Not the one he worked at constantly - the cool, blazé celebrity - but the one he had no conception was swirling around him. It was the captivation by which all young troublemaking and winsome boys enthrall others. Shoko sometimes played with the idea of telling him that that was a part - perhaps the major part - of the reason even seasoned agents and managers were drawn to him.

He would be so utterly horrified by it.

It was sometimes almost too much of a temptation.

"Why the hell couldn't they just deliver the damn thing?!"

Shoko sighed as she pushed the truculent star into the exclusive florist boutique.

"Because," she replied, trying to be (very, very) patient, "they're very upscale, and since they're really doing this at very short order, they need to make sure their construction is exactly what you want. Just like I explained at your apartment. And in the car. And right now on the sidewalk as we got out of the car."

"Tch," he scoffed angrily. "When I say the best, they should just get the best."

"'Valentino's' is the best too, which is why they have a reputation to keep up. Now come on."

In half an hour, she felt thoroughly sorry for the store manager, who was personally assisting Sho in his quest for the right garland, and getting precious little gratitude for it. Of course, most celebrities were a little difficult, and Sho was never a model of patience, but this was down to the level of abuse shoe salesmen generally suffered from spoiled brats.

Then, as a harried and fearful employee brought out latest assortment of amazingly artistic one-of-a-kind bouquets and set them before the manager, one clearly caught Sho's attention.

It would catch the attention of anyone orbiting Saturn.

"What the hell is that?!" Shou asked, recoiling, and Shoko herself had to resist taking a step back at that mass of blinding sparkliness.

"Oh, Fuwa-sama, that's one of the most elaborate masterpieces conceived by our artistes. Such a beautiful, romantic piece, certain to win the heart of any young girl."

"That's not exactly what we're looking for," Shoko started to say, but stopped as she caught Sho looking at the (very bright) bouquet out of the corner of his eye. She brought up her hand in an extemporaneous cough, to hide a smile. Sure, Sho looked repulsed, as if the sight of so much shine would make him sick (and that could certainly happen – hadn't she read somewhere that flickering lights could cause seizures?) – but still… he _was_ looking.

Shoko leaned in towards Sho so that the store manager wouldn't hear. "Didn't you mention once," she said, carefully keeping her voice casual, "that Kyoko-chan really loves fairy-tales and magic and things like that? If so…"

"What the hell do I care what she likes?" Sho snarled.

And yet, still those glances at the (really glittery) bouquet.

She turned away, pretending to look at the other choices the manager presented, and counted the seconds as they ticked by, stealing occasional glances at Sho.

Yup, definitely a battle going on there.

Really, being Sho's manager had its moments.

Finally, after ten minutes of silent, seething contemplation, Sho picked up the (way-too-sparkly) bouquet, albeit with evident distaste.

Shoko smiled furtively. After all, Sho was just a kid.

She was still smiling as they walked to the door after she'd paid. She turned to Sho and suddenly saw a (blindingly-sparkly-up-close) bouquet come sailing at her. Her arms rose mechanically to catch it.

"Carry that, will you, Shoko-san. I'd look so uncool with it."

Just an annoying, irritating, infuriating kid.

* * *

_Comments and criticism always appreciated!_


End file.
